


scented candle

by akidescent (avieavi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Candles, Drabble, Gen, Late Night Conversations, they soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avieavi/pseuds/akidescent
Summary: hisohomazuma || /eevery couple of weeks, the trio have an unspoken thing where they gather in azuma's room to have their little slumber party! azuma usually has new masks/coloring books, homare hosts a mini poetry recital, and they all cuddle together to sleep.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	scented candle

It was an uneventful Friday evening at the dorms. Azuma asked Hisoka and Homare for some company since he had no plans that night. Hisoka put on the marshmallow scented mask that Azuma got for him.

"...smells like marshmallows. Thank you, Azuma."

"Hisoka-kun's mask inspires words to come spilling out of my head! Oh! Masked MYSTERY! Sweet MYSTERY! Marshmallow MYSTERY~" Homare sat up and gesticulated with grand hand movements.

"Fufu, Homare, you're lively as ever," Azuma said while he was pulling out the rest of the coloring books and colored pencils. "And I'm glad you like them, Hisoka. I thought of you when I saw them at the store."

"It's not every day you find marshmallow-scented objects like this, hmm?" Homare wondered out loud. "What other scents does someone like you like, Azuma?" Hisoka appeared to be sleeping but even he listened in on the conversation, curious to know some of Azuma's secrets. 

"Scents... I have plenty of scented candles and essential oils to relax but my favorite scents are ones that remind me of a memory. Any flower that Tsumugi plants, I end up buying a candle of that flower. Let's see... the latest one I bought was Camellia-scented one."

Azuma got out a red candle while he was at it. "Here, now that I'm reminded of it, I'll light it for you two." With the flick of a wrist, he struck the match and put the flame to the wick. 

"...pleasant smell," Hisoka commented on the aroma emitting from the light. 

"Yes, I agree! And what a touching sentiment, Azuma. You've moved me with your words. Mayhaps you might be interested in some poetry as well?" 

"Perhaps another time," Azuma chuckled. "But it's getting late, should we call it a night?"

"...zzz..."

"He's already called it a night," Homare laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [original drabble posted on twt](https://twitter.com/tsukitsum/status/1274134439749189635)  
> thank you @/luv4taichi on twt for the prompt!! something short to get my mind off tsumu brain rot,,


End file.
